Inside the Maw
by TheIronDragon993
Summary: The sad story of a young Mawile and her experiences with both Pokémon and humanity.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon or it's creations or products. All characters and events depicted are my ideas and any similarities found are coincidence only.

 **Authors Note** : Inside the Maw is a prologue to my main Pokémon story, and I hope to have the first chapter of that story released after all parts of this story ends. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Inside the Maw: Part One**

The faint glow of the fungus light the cave well. The Glittering Cave was active today. Along the celling a number of woobats chirped and chimed. Their supersonic screeches bounced off the wall, guiding them through the cave. One the floor however, different creatures roamed. One in particular, a small Pokémon, yellow in color with a black head with a large, ponytail shaped maw hanging off the back of its head. This Pokémon, known as Mawile, was still young, barely entering her adolescence. Curious by nature, she often wondered the cave, interacting with any Pokémon she encountered. While she had a few friends, most Pokémon ignore her due to her youth. Today had been a good day for the adolescence Mawile, and she smiles as she plays with her friends. Suddenly, many of the Pokémon, woobats in particular, became agitated.

{A human is here. It is coming.} One of them screeched.

The Mawile didn't understand what was happening. While she had heard about humans from others in the cave, she had never actually seen one, let alone encountered one. That's when she saw him, a young boy, not even in his teens. He has brown hair, green eyes, and is wearing a simple grey shirt and cargo pants.

 _What an odd creature._ She thought.

When the boy finally saw her, the look on his change to one of excitement, and he pulled out a red, square shaped device. The Mawile jumped slightly as the device opened and began speaking.

"Mawile, the deceiver Pokémon. Mawile chomps foes with its gaping jaws. Its huge mouth is actually steel horns that have been transformed."

The boy smiled. "A steel type, huh? Excellent."

He pulled out a red and white and tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Greg!"

The bright flash of light that the ball emitted forced the Mawile to shield her eyes momentarily. After blinking away the spots in her eye, she sees a frog looking Pokémon, slightly taller than is, standing in front of her.

{Hi, I'm a Mawile. What kind of Pokémon…}

The Frogadier quickly cut her off. {Save the talk for later, wildling. Prepare for battle.}

"Greg, use Water Pulse."

Still not understanding the situation she was in, the young Mawile was unprepared for the impact of the water attack. The impact was jarring, and she had to force herself to maintain focus. Instinct taking over, Mawile spun around and bared the teeth of her massive maw. Despite the intimidation brought on by the sight of his opponents name-sake feature, the Frogadier was well trained and showed no fear.

"Alright Greg, hit her with a Quick Attack!"

Unleashing he full force of his speed, Greg's quick attack would have knocked most opponents off their feet. Unfortunately for the Bubble Frog Pokémon, his attack impacted on Mawile's steel hard jaws. With her attacker shakened by his painful mistake, Mawile countered with a strong bit to the Frogadier's arm. Screaming in pain, Greg clutched his now bleeding wound.

"A natural fighter…" the trainer whispered, a slight smirk on his face. As he pulls out an unused Poké Ball, he issues one final attack order. "One more time, Water Pulse!"

Weakened from the battle, Mawile was unable to resist the attack. She coughed, clearing the water from her lungs and attempted to catch the breath knocked from her lungs. On the verge of fainting, Mawile suddenly felt a small object hit her. In a flash of light, she felt herself being pulled inside. Overwhelmed by the pain and confusion, she couldn't help passing out.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please comment! I enjoy constructive criticism. However, I shall ignore any slander that does not seek to provide a constructive opinion.


End file.
